World of Color
World of Color is a nighttime show at Disney California Adventure at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. This nighttime water spectacular weaves water, color, fire and light into a kaleidoscope of fantasy and imagination. More than 1,000 jets of water form incredible shapes in time to the music as Disney characters come to life on a shimmering veil of mist. Attraction description ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' segment So far, there have been three different versions of the Pirates of the Caribbean sequence in World of Color. The first was a minute long sequence, the second was an extended sequence to promote the fourth film, On Stranger Tides, and the third and current version was a combination of the previous two sequences. Original version Fog effects with blue light streaks in the background, with Jack Sparrow first appearing (as seen from here). The skull logo from The Curse of the Black Pearl then appears following the audio of young Elizabeth Swann singing Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me), in which a ship similar to the Black Pearl can be seen sailing towards the audience. This instantly cuts into a bunch of red lights combined with various water and fire effects as "He's a Pirate" can be heard playing in the background. It ends with Davy Jones appearing as he did from the Disneyland ride, laughing before saying "Aye. Tales there be a plenty in this cursed place." ''On Stranger Tides'' version Another fog effect with Jack Sparrow appearing(as seen from here). "Mermaids" can be heard playing in the background as the skull logo from On Stranger Tides appears, along with Elizabeth singing "A Pirate's Life for Me", with a view of mermaids swimming underwater. During the mermaid shot, an audio can be heard where Jack says "The Fountain of Youth. What does it require?", and in which Angelica says "A mermaid, Jack." Tamara can then be heard singing "Jolly Sailor Bold", while mermaids continue swimming, shortly before saying "Are you my jolly sailor bold?". Then the evil look of Tamara underwater can be seen, in which Scrum's face screaming underwater. The dramatic battle scene of mermaids attacking follows with lots of flashing multicolored water jets. This abruptly ends of Jack saying "Captain, I wish to report a mutiny. I can name fingers and point names." Blackbeard then appears, saying "And what fate befalls mutineers? Now we know the answer to that, do we not?" Upon Blackbeard saying "Mutineers...Hang!", the same effects used in the original version, starting with the ship sailing, begins as "He's a Pirate" as heard in "Drink Up Me Hearties" starts playing. In the middle of the cue, you see Jack yelling "Fight to the bitter end, you cack-handed deck apes!", while then seeing Angelica and Scrum fight during some parts of the film's mutiny scene. After seeing the blasts of Greek fire and Blackbeard yelling "Again!", the later cue of "Drink Up Me Hearties", a mix of "Up Is Down" and "One Day", plays in the background. A large amount of fire effects played during this portion, which concludes with Jack screaming. It ends with a clip of Jack saying "Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing it again," before a finishing water effect revealing a flashing vision of the On Stranger Tides skull logo. Current version As with the original version, a fog effect with Jack Sparrow appearing, the skull logo from The Curse of the Black Pearl then appears following the audio of Elizabeth singing "A Pirate's Life for Me". Then the same effects used in the previous versions, starting with the ship sailing, begins as "He's a Pirate" as heard in "Drink Up Me Hearties" starts playing. The rest of the sequence played out exactly like the On Stranger Tides sequence: showing parts of the mutiny scene, the blasts of Greek fire and Blackbeard yelling "Again!", and the later cue of "Drink Up Me Hearties" which had a large amount of fire effects playing which concluded with Jack screaming. It ends with the clip of Jack saying "Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing it again." before a finishing water effect revealing a flashing vision of the On Stranger Tides skull logo along with one of the cursed crew members. History Across the esplanade from Disneyland, at the Disney California Adventure theme park, the nighttime spectacle World of Color premiered on June 11, 2010, mostly featuring scenes from Disney's and Pixar's classic animated films. Relation to Pirates of the Caribbean Among the many scenes lies a Pirates of the Caribbean segment of the show. On May 20, coinciding with the release of the fourth film, On Stranger Tides, Disney had replaced the original Pirates scene as well as the following "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence (a fiery fan favorite) with a new extended sequence. Based on On Stranger Tides, it was around three minutes long, and featured numerous audio and video clips coupled with newly-programmed fountain movements, colors, projections, and fire effects.Inside the Magic: Profitable Pirates This sequence will end its showing June 15, 2012 to make room for BraveDisney•Pixar’s ‘Brave’ to Join ‘World of Color’ at Disney California Adventure Park See also *World of Color at Disney Wiki External links *World of Color - Official Site * *Inside the Magic: Profitable Pirates Notes and references Category:Disney attractions